fannon22fandomcom-20200216-history
Fuin no Kami
For this story, Wavnd: Bear Tales and Wavnd: Rigkun's timeset are reversed. What I mean is that Wavnd: Rigkun will be taking place in the 22nd centuary while Wavnd: Bear Tales will be taking place in the old 800 age. As such that will mean that Kaize is the ninth vessel while Raysuke is like the four thousand vessel. The plots will stay valuey the same with the exeption that the Cosmic Cube is destoryed. Warning: Just like the profile said Raysuke is Ultamite!Godlike. Kami No Fuin (Profile|Main Fanon Character) Seal Worrior Emergence He had did it. By did it, it simply means...everything. Raysuke Wavnd had mastered his Demon Seal and his own techniques to boot. He had absorbed over 1 million creatures from space, and beyond gaining thier knowlege, strength, speed, powers and abilities. What more could he want? He wanted to be reconised as something more than the living Reincarnation of the Seal. Raysuke sighned. A while later, he appeared back to Arnigakure. With the glouious and Revived, AlphaRay Wavnd, the current Totem of the whole Arnilax Empire appeared in front of him. "You seem bored." "Nothing to do. Hey, what are those weird markings on that scroll?" "Oh these." AlphaRay handed Raysuke the book. "This is called Fuinjustu, the study of seals." "Seals?" Raysuke cocked an eyebrow. "Yes seals. If one were to spend moast of thier whole life studying seals..." "Sounds...awesome. Can I keep this book?" "Go ahead. By all means." "Thanks!" Raysuke already was a seal master, but with this book, and a little more effort, he could surely become something...powerfull. 'I'm already a seal master, but what I need is to limit my power. I'll store the maximum amount of power and knowlege within the Demon Seal, seperate my souls into....nine parts, and scatter them around the universe. My main body will contain the moast of my power. Lastly, I'll thik that I will eat some ramen, and make myself a tailed beast.' So, Raysuke did all of the things he thought out. And now was the time to make himself a tailed beast. He went fromplanet to planet collecting the chakra of the people he killed. After he killed about 20,000 Joinin-level Plumbers, 60,000 Chuniun-Level Plumbers and 100,000 Genin-Level plumbers, Raysuke (with the help of several thousand clones) compressed the chakra and used shape minulapation to turn the chakra into a tailed beast. Now basicly, the tailed beast looked exactly like the Coyote Gobi, the only diffrence is that it had Nine-Tails (eight are octupus tenticles). As for abilities, think of the Kistune Kyuubi only twice as more powerfull due to it having all of it's chakra. By using the Demon Beast Eviction Seal, Raysuke was safely able to put the beast inside of him. "Now, it will become trouble when nobody wants to fight me anymore...At least with this surpression plan, I should be able to enjoy a good fight." Raysuke thought that he should tell AlphaRay about his idea. (Later Totem's Office) "Come in." AlphaRay said to Raysuke. "Hello, AlphaRay. There is something important I have to talk to you about. You do relise that we do not have a tailed beast ever sence I absorbed the Jyuubi Kaimera correct?" "And what of it?" "Well, to prevent our earth village from getting blown away, I have decided to make our own." AlphaRay raised an eyebrow. "Make a tailed beast?" "Well, actualy I've already made it, now the problem is who to seal it inside of." "You, made a tailed beast? Kami! I didn't think giving you a seal book would impact you this much." AlphaRay sighned. "Maybe too much. Now my power is so high, even I can't controll it at all." Raysuke sighned. "I used your soal seperation technique to limit my power as well as sealing nearly all of my power into the Demon Seal." AlphaRay chuckled. "You've ben really busy right?" "You can say that again. So, do you have any recomendations on who to seal the Kyuubi Gobi into?" AlphaRay paused for a good thirty minuites. "Azuko Elni." Raysuke nodded. Azuko Elni: Arnilax's First Jninchuriki "I wonder, who is this Azuko Elni?" Raysuke wondered as he began to walk tawards the building to where a thirteen-year old was. He walked up to her. "Are you Azuko Elni?" The girl nodded. "I have come here to offer you a chance of getting great power. Will you become a Jninchuriki?" "I don't know what that is." Raysuke seemed to take that for a yes. Each of his finger glowed a dark purple. Before Azuko could even regester what was happening, she found Raysuke slaming his hand into her gut. But not before she saw a huge white energy being asorbed into the hand into her stomach. After about 20 seconds, Azuko passed out. (Like several hours later) "Ohhh...worst..hangover..ever." Azuko muttered before getting up. And there infront of her face was Raysuke. "What the-" "Took you long enough to wake up. The plan was a sucess and you are a Jninchuriki." Azuko frowned. "What is that?" "A person that is the vessel of a demon." "What? You made me a vessel?" "Hey, your special."